


Super Late Kinktober Challenge

by CinnamonRoll321



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: 30 Day NSFW Challenge, Banter, Bottom Aaron Burr, Dirty Talk, Hand Jobs, M/M, One Shot Collection, Power Dynamics, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Slow To Update, Teasing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:54:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21813256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CinnamonRoll321/pseuds/CinnamonRoll321
Summary: A collection of NSFW oneshots inspired by prompts.
Relationships: Aaron Burr/George Washington
Comments: 1
Kudos: 60





	Super Late Kinktober Challenge

Aaron yawned as he stretched his arms. His wrists were killing him and his eyes felt like they were going to roll out of his head. He regretted offering to stay so late, but he knew he wouldn’t be able to finish these papers at home. It’d been a long day. First, there was a problem with all the printers, so he had to sort that out. Then Hamilton and Jefferson had a violent food fight in the break room, so Aaron had to find a way to fit new cups in the budget. And, of course, Aaron had to reorganize the dumb files by date. To put the cherry on the top, Aaron now had to find a day for the board meeting between Washington Arch and Kingtech.

What should’ve been a semi-regular customer exchange had turned into a complicated mess. Every time they had a meeting to show plans for Mr. Fredric’s new building, he had new complaints. He felt sorry for everyone who was working on the project, especially himself. It’d been a nightmare the past few days, everyone was working late or pushing themselves too far. Everyone was stressed and just wanted this arrangement with this pretentious asshole over with.

Sighing, Aaron went back to work; persistent on finishing the edits to Washington’s notes for the meeting. Aaron only hoped that his work wasn’t for nothing and Washington would actually use them during a meeting. But that was merely hopeful wishing. He plugged in his earbuds, turned up the volume on his computer and pressed play on the YouTube playlist he kept open in one tab. Yes, of course, he shouldn’t be listening to music while working. It was against work policies, but Washington couldn’t give less of a shit, and it’s not like they haven’t done worse things in the workplace. Aaron grinned to himself and shook his head, not needing that kind of headspace when he should really be working.

Zoning into his work, Aaron allowed the music to become white noise as he read and reread Washington’s notes and his reports. It wasn’t fun or easy work, but he loved it. He was paid well, had a kind boss, and it was a ton better than becoming a preacher. Time passed slowly as Aaron was too caught up whether or not to leave a note on the Google Doc. Smirking, Aaron decided to hell with it and wrote a crude note about Washington’s grammar.

Aaron felt his heart leap in his throat as his earbuds were ripped out of his ears, a shrill squeal escaping from his mouth.

“I should go back to the ninth grade, huh?” His boss, George Washington, said. Aaron felt a chill roll down his spine as Washington’s hands grasped his shoulders. “Is that any way to speak to your boss?”

Aaron could hear the teasing tone in George’s voice. He grinned as he felt his anxiety melt away. Aaron leaned back in his chair, looking up at George. “If the shoe fits, sir.”

“Is that so?” George asked, his tone of voice getting deep. “You’re pushing some dangerous boundaries, Mr. Burr. I can fire you, you know, I’m sure any reasonable employer would. After acting like a brat.”

Aaron felt butterflies swarm inside his stomach as George spoke to him. Any other secretary wouldn’t be so brash and bold with their employer. They’d have a more logical and more reasonable relationship with their boss. But Aaron, of course, had to mangle that up. It was a similar story to others. On the night of the office Christmas party, Aaron and Washington had both drank far too much and the floor of Washington’s office was empty. One thing lead to another and in the morning they awoke with matching headaches and a mess between their legs. There was a mix of emotions, but it was mostly horror and embarrassment. 

For the next few weeks, they danced around each other and Aaron was considering quitting. To his shock, when he brought up the idea to George, his boss’s response was to pull Aaron into his office. George locked the door and pulled down the blinds. Aaron had been so confused and scared, wondering what he had done wrong. He prepared himself to be scolded or threatened, but he was shocked when George kissed him. It felt good and right and they decided to hell with formalities. At that moment, Aaron felt how he did right now. Excited, breathless, with his stomach full of butterflies.

“Oh no, sir, that’d be horrible!” Aaron gasped, talking in a mock scared tone to go along with the role. “Please, sir, how can I make it up to you?”

“I have an idea or two,” George said, trying to hide his smile.

He gently brushed Aaron’s jawline with one thumb before grabbing ahold of Aaron’s navy blue tie. Before George even tugged at it Aaron was already up on his feet. George smirked but said nothing. With a harsh tug, George lead Aaron into his office. Aaron felt his stomach do a flip when he saw Washington had left the curtains to his office window open. The windows in George’s office fully covered the full wall. It was way over the top, but his boss claimed it was for ‘environmental reasons’. Aaron could see the city lights from where he stood. They twinkled like stars, all in various colours and messy patterns; ironic since they drowned out the actual stars. The only light on in George’s office was the lamp on his desk; which was as neat as always. After making sure the door was locked, George dragged Aaron over to the window and with little effort pushed him up against it. Aaron shuddered as he felt a rush of excitement run through his body.

“Here’s what’s going to happen,” George whispered, leaning down to Aaron’s ear. “You’re going to be a good boy and let me do whatever pleases me. If I feel you’ve done a good job, I’ll forget about your little outburst. Do I make myself clear?”

Aaron wasn’t sure if he should answer, but a small squeeze from the hands holding his arms made him speak up. “Yes, sir.”

“Good,” George said, the grin could be heard in his voice.

Aaron gasped as George bit his ear without warning. George chuckled at his reaction, already amused by whatever he planned to do to Aaron. His boss let go of his arms in favour of unbuttoning Aaron’s dress shirt. Aaron felt a tight lump in his chest as George deliberately went slow, making Aaron feel both vulnerable and ecstatic. This was one of many reasons why Aaron loved George. The way the man could easily send chills down his spine or turn him into putty in his hands. When George finally undid the last button, Aaron felt like he was buck naked. George gently traced his finger down Aaron’s chest, making sure to touch every hickey he could see. Aaron felt his face heat up as goosebumps quickly arose. They were both late this morning because of George’s need to renew the hickies decorating Aaron’s skin.

“Such a filthy slut,” George teased, pinching a hickey peeking out over his pants. Aaron jumped slightly but quickly held still again. George’s hand went up to Aaron’s neck, his hand rubbing Aaron's smooth skin. He clicked his tongue, disappointed at the lack of free space.

Without warning, George spun Aaron around and pushed him back against the glass. Aaron gasped sharply as George pulled down his dress shirt, leaving him exposed to the cold window. Aaron fought back a groan as the cold bit at his warm skin. Distracted by the sudden temperature change, Aaron forgot what George was doing until he felt teeth gently bite at the back of his neck. Shocked and caught off guard, Aaron gasped at the stinging sensation. George gently kissed the spot where he bit before finding a new area. He continued to find new places to bite and suck, enjoying the little noises Aaron made as he claimed new territory down Aaron’s back.

“Such delicate skin,” George commented, looking at his previous bites and seeing how they were already bruising. “No wonder you took this job as my pretty little secretary, you’re not much use other than to be my little plaything.”

Aaron knew those words were nothing more than playful taunts, but it still made his heartbeat with excitement to be talked to like that. “Yes, sir. You’re little plaything.”

The words that left his mouth sounded breathless yet still created a fog on the window. Aaron tried not to look at his reflection, knowing it'd just make him more embarrassed. But through the corner of his eye, Aaron could see he was a wreck. His lips were swollen from biting them repeatedly, his skin was covered in love bites, and his nipples were perked despite not having been touched. Looming over him, Aaron could see George staring down at his weak state. He didn’t even try to hide his pleasure in seeing Aaron like this. Shamelessly grinning and rubbing his bulge against Aaron’s ass. Aaron’s fingers and toes curled as he tried to imagine what was going on in his boss’ filthy mind. Aaron wondered if George had kept that vibrator in his desk, or maybe he had bought the anal beads he’d threatened to shove up Aaron’s ass last week. The mere thought of it made Aaron’s ass tense, wanting to be be stuffed so well. His imagination was cut short as George pressed him right up against the glass, creating a tight fit between George’s firm chest and the glass wall.

“What’s going on in that pretty little head?” George half asked, half demanded. His hands gripping Aaron’s hips as if Aaron would run.

“I… My mind was just wondering, sir,” Aaron somehow managed to choke up, his throat suddenly feeling dry.

“Oh? What was my sweet boy thinking about?”

Aaron tried not to let the words go to his head, but they still made his heart flutter. Aaron shifted around awkwardly on his feet even though George’s hand kept him still. He licked his lips and swallowed a lump in his throat. “I was just thinking about what you were going to do to me.”

There was a small pause of silence before George spoke up, his voice a low rumble. “Talk to me, what does my little slut fantasy about?”

“I… I was just thinking about the vibrator you used on me last week, if you still have it in your desk still, and wondering what it’d be like to get stuffed with anal beads.”

George’s thumb rubbed into his hip bone, seemingly pleased with what he had said. “What wonderful thoughts, such a filthy mind. Is that what you want? You want me to tie you down on my desk and play with you? Stuff you until you’re crying and make you come with a vibrator?”

“Yes, yes, sir!” Aaron said, the words coming out before he thought of them. “Please, sir, please.”

“Calm down, baby, I’ve got you,” George gently hushed him then kissed the back of his head. “Unfortunately, I didn’t have any time to pack any goodies, but that doesn’t mean we can’t have fun.”

Aaron was confused for a moment but George simply kissed Aaron’s cheek and palmed Aaron’s obvious boner. Aaron squeaked as George gave a hard squeeze before moving his fingers carefully up and down. The zipper of his dress pants created a hard pressure that sent jolts of pleasure through his body. The motion was agonizingly slow, Aaron tried to buck his hips into George’s hands, but the other hand on his hips kept him back. Aaron felt a tight knot in his stomach as he could feel his climax building. As George kept edging him, Aaron could hardly focus on what was happening to him. It was all so much. The cold and hot feeling pressing up against his skin, the stinging bites on his back, George’s hand holding his hip and the other playing with his crotch, and the feeling of George’s own hard-on rubbing against his ass. His mind was reeling too hard from everything to notice he was being so goddamn noisy. The empty room was would’ve been silent if not for Aaron’s panting and moaning, his half strung together words slurred between whines.

“George,” Aaron moaned, “George, sir, please, please, I need- ah! Oh God, please, please, I wanna come, please, sir!” He pleaded, trying to twist his hips in any way to cause a harder frustration. “Please, I’ll do anything…”

George chuckled, his hand moving at a faster and rougher pace causing Aaron’s moans to go into a higher pitch. “Such a loud and needy little whore. So desperate to come that I could do anything to you and you’d do it with a smile if it meant you could please yourself.

“What do you think I should do to you? I have an idea or two. Maybe I should buy that fucking-machine you keep looking up, tie you down to the bed and leave you with it on the highest setting.”

Aaron’s face heated up, half of him was intrigued by the idea and the other half was embarrassed he’d been caught. The idea of being at the mercy of a relentless machine excited him. George’s hand stopped and Aaron almost cried out in disappointment, however, he perked up when he felt George pull down the zipper. He put his hand in Aaron’s boxers and wrapped a firm grasp around his hard cock. Aaron shuddered and moaned in relief as George began to stroke him. George’s large hands nearly covered all of Aaron’s cock, and just as easily wrapped around it. Aaron shuttered as his knees went weak as George carefully rubbed the head of his cock before stroking down. He hoped George would just jerk him off finally but, of course, George wanted to drag it out as much as he could. Aaron’s heart flipped inside his throat as George carefully rub his balls. Massaging and rubbing them as if he were polishing glass. Aaron’s hips involuntarily begun to jerk as the knot in his chest swelled.

All the while, George continued spewing his filth. “Or I could save a penny and simply ask Thomas and Alexander. I’m sure they’d have fun. You know how they are, always so competitive. Oh, I can just imagine how they’d tear you apart, they’d keep switching back and forth with you. Making up some dumb competition. Who can make you come the fastest, who’d make you scream the loudest, who can make you beg first. That’d be something, wouldn’t it? Do you think that’d be enough to satisfy you?”

Finally, finally, George stopped playing with his balls and stroked him again. Fast and with no mercy. Aaron openly cried, tears running down his face. “George! Oh, fuck, please, please, I - ah! Shit, I have to…”

“Come then,” George simply said, cutting him off. “Come and prove to me that you’re a good little slut.”

With two jerks Aaron felt his vision go white as a wave hit him. Aaron soundlessly came, his throat too raw to cry anymore. As he slowly came down from his high, his vision returning, he felt small tingles of hot pleasure hit him as George continued to stroke his tired cock. Aaron groaned as George gave his cock a small squeeze before taking it out of his boxers. Predictably, George’s hand was a mess, unmistakably Aaron’s cum glistening off his fingers.

“Tsk,” George clicked his tongue, displeased by the mess. “What a messy little thing you are. Open your mouth for me, you’re cleaning this up.”

Aaron could only nod as his chest was still heaving. George turned him around and pinned him up against the window again, keeping his weak form up, and put his hand near Aaron’s mouth. Aaron wasn’t a fan of the taste of jizz, but his foggy mind didn’t care. He wanted to please George. He opened his mouth and timidly licked at the glossy liquid. Aaron tried to push down his disgust as the bitter taste invaded his mouth, instead focused on the way George’s eyes seemed to be transfixed on his lips. He felt a small surge of pride in having George so fixated on him.

“What a good boy, my good slut,” George praised him as Aaron finished cleaning up. He used his clean hand to caress Aaron’s cheek, who in turn nuzzled the sweet hand. “What would I ever do without you?”

“Crash and burn,” Aaron said, giving him a grin.

George snorted and simply hugged Aaron, resting his chin on Aaron’s head. He looked out into the window and cracked a smile. “I wonder how many people saw what we did.”

Aaron looked over his shoulder, mortified at the realization. “Oh my god, holy shit. Do you think someone…” Aaron’s panicked thoughts froze as he remembered the windows were tinted. “You’re a real prick sometimes.”

“Please, you love my prick,” George shot back.

Aaron rolled his eyes and shut’em. He was tired and spent and still had notes to edit later, he might as well enjoy the moment now and hope George had some lube in his desk.


End file.
